Yo soy tu hombre y tu eres
by Gakupo.Grell
Summary: Lo mismo de siempre, EL es un pirata y EL es un principe. La aguas de historia se veran agitadas cuando conoscas al despiadado Capitan Honda y al torpe y altanero Principe Kirkland. KikuxArthur en ese orden. CAPITULO 2  ya pueden ver como se llaman asi
1. Yo soy tu hombre y tu eres un idiota

_"El Capitan Honda, no es el mas reconocido de los piratas, lo que le permite realizar actos saqueos en pequeña escala y no tener consecuencias, eso y que además su apariencia engaña a cualquiera como si fuera un extranjero atractivo, fino y posiblemente indefenso. Las aguas de esta aventura se veran agitadas cuando conozca de una manera peculiar al joven Kirklan, un aventurado y mimado principe, aunque de realeza no cumple con muchos requisitos, es tosco, despistado, con aires de grandeza y que tuvo la desgracia de confundir al Capitan con una mujer"_

* * *

><p>Todo empezo con un cometario en facebook que se convirtion en un fanfic. Esta es la version mas refinada de lo que resulto de aquella noche...<p>

Cada vez no ponemos peor!

Grell es la cabeza de casi todo el fanfic, yo le apoyo en varias cosas asi que es un proyecto conjunto, por eso no se quedara mucho tiempo en solo una cuenta

**ADVERTENCIA!**

Parecera una copia de varios fanfics de por aqui, pero en realidad... es que si y es un conjunto de varios fanfics que ya nos tienen hasta las pelotas de Kiku prostituto/principe/campesino/princesa/etc secuetrado por Arthur pirata que resulta no ser tan malo a pesar de ser pirata.

Nos estabamos mofando de ellos y esto es lo que salio de todo el desmadre! Los disfrutamos a cada segundo!

Al final de este fanfic habra una lista de cliches de fanfics AsaKiku (mentira), ya sea en ingles en español en japones china y mandarin... y veran que es cierto, todos tienen lo mismo!

El nuestro es una copia barata LOL... solo disfruten la idiotez intensa d(ºvº)b

* * *

><p>Kiku con su voz seria y su cara de poker uno de los muchos piratas de la época, no el más temido ni el más conocido, pero eso era ventaja para no ser perseguido ni reconocido por las ciudades costeras que visitaba.<p>

Eso, y además de la forma de vestir que utilizaba al andar por ahí, ropa típica de donde era originario. Varias capas de tela no dejaban ver su cuerpo desarrollado de hombre, lo cual no contrastaba la primera vez que lo veían, pasando por "frágil"

No faltaban los que se encargaban de la "Trata de personas", que no hubiera querido asaltarlo y volverlo mercancía, encontrándose con la más horrible muerte a manos de aquella supuesta hermosa persona, o como le decían "muñeca de porcelana", lo cual le disgustaba de sobremanera y sacaba al sádico perro de mar que era.

Caminaba por las calles del lugar, un mercado donde los olores de mariscos abundaban, y alguna que otras mercancías. A pesar de todo, el lugar se notaba pacifico y la mayoría de las personas eran amables. Lamentablemente el castillo del gobernante estaba ubicado en el lugar, por lo que podría obtener grandes beneficios al saquearla, casi le daba pena por lo que ocurriría en unos días en aquel tranquilo lugar... casi.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, había preocupación. Su señor príncipe había desaparecido, otra vez. Los sirvientes corrían de un lugar a otro para encontrarlo, al igual que los guardias del reino.

Un capitán intercepto a los guardias que corrían hacia las puertas para asegurarlas -¡Que es lo que hacen, vayan a revisar por la Jardinera real, de ahí se escapo la ultima vez! Ya están aseguradas las puertas- ordeno a los de menor rango, los cuales al unísono se escucho un "de acuerdo".

El capitán camino hacia la puerta y salió, al lado de aquella salida escondido en matorrales se veían los pies de una persona.

-Son unos estupidos- Dijo quitándose aquel "elegante sombrero" que ocultaba su cabellera cuasi rubia y sus cejas, así como también toda la ropa sobre ropa para parecer más robusto.

Era el príncipe, el cual se las había ingeniado con sus "brebajes" para noquear a aquel capitán, eran un mal licuado que daba nauseas en realidad, pero el se creía un genio de las artes ocultas.

Rápidamente se alejo del castillo para ir a buscar más de sus libros, ingredientes, y divertirse, por supuesto todo eso lo encontraría en el mercado.

Una vez en el lugar, se puso la capucha para no ser reconocido, era eso o depilarse las cejas o pintarse el cabello..los cuales no eran ideas gratas. Como buen cliente regateaba con los comerciantes, obviamente a él no le costaba pagar de más pero eso seria extraño. De pronto encontró una planta exótica y muy rara, por lo que se apresuro en tomarla, era tal su ímpetu que no noto que otra persona había puesto también sus ojos en aquella planta, por lo que al inclinarse para agarrarla su cabeza choco contra ese otro cliente. (nota del autor: un encuentro predestinado muy derp, chocar con la persona que te gusta en un romántico cabezazo)

-¡Au! - Fue lo único que logro decir al momento de chocar contra aquel pedazo de escoria humana que se había atrevido a golpearlo con su cabeza hueca (y dura).

-¡Discúlpeme señorita, disculpe! ¿Se encuentra bien? - dijo el "rubio" que al igual se sobaba la cabeza producto de su tontería, el japonés levanto su rostro dejando asombrado al príncipe Arthur, su piel, sus ojos y su forma de vestir no eran típicas del lugar, su corte de cabello lo hizo confundirlo por una mujer por un instante, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error, mostrando un poco de nerviosismo (Nota: x2 estupidez).

_-¿Señorita?...dijo señorita-_ Esas palabras rondaban en la cabeza de Kiku, eso y la forma más terrible para aquel cristiano de morir. Observo ligeramente a aquel hombre encapuchado con sus típica mirada de indiferencia

-Estoy bien, si no fuera por ti estaría mejor- dijo lo ultimo por lo bajo, no tenia que llamar la atención ni hacer escándalo, se repetía a sí mismo -Perdone estaba distraído- dijo en fingida tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba la ropa dispuesto a "perdonarlo", a menos que lo viera ir a un lugar sin gente como para degollarlo silenciosamente.

-No, espere, fue mi culpa, y es vergonzoso pero dije algo inapropiado confundiéndolo... ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?- se excusaba nuevamente el rubio, después de todo no debía perder sus modales. Pero el pelinegro se había alejado, dejandolo a medias disculpas, por su orgullo no dejaría que se quedara así, por lo que lo siguio.

Observo como aquel de cabello oscuro se dirigió cerca del antiguo puerto, un lugar desolado y muy extraño para que alguien extranjero fuera por ahí... los pensamientos del príncipe fueron interrumpidos.

-Sal de ahí, se que me haz seguido desde que tu cabeza se salió de su lugar-

-¿Como es posible?- se dijo a si mismo...si el era el maestro del disfraz después de todo...

-¡Puedo ver tu capucha saliendo del barril!-

-Bueno bueno, lo siento... solo quiero disculparme- dijo avergonzado saliendo de su grandioso escondite, y quitándose la capucha de mala gana, pues si no fuera por esa cosa, no lo habrían descubierto.

El japonés abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ese cabello revuelto... y esas cejas. Debía ser un Kirkland.

El ojiverde al notar la reacción del otro cayo en la cuenta de que había sido descubierto, aunque no había problema porque no se encontraba nadie alrededor a excepción de ellos, y además era una forma de llamar su atención, por lo que puso toda su galantería y modales para lograr su objetivo.

Oh, al parecer me reconoces-Dijo acercándose al de la yukata, e inclinándose de forma cordial para presentarse.

-Soy el príncipe Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland a sus ordenes- al levantarse notó la diferencia de estaturas, sonrió complacido

Mientras tanto, el asiático hizo una reverencia hacia el príncipe

-Oh, Discúlpeme usted- al devolver su mirada hacia el otro se dio cuenta de la tontería que iba a hacer si no se deshacía de esa sucia capucha -Es un placer conocerle-

-Permítame compensar la confusión de hace unas horas, por favor- insistió (nota de la "editora": no mames ¿cuantas horas lo siguio?)

-Oh... bueno, si ese es su deseo... me gustaría que me acompañase- sonrió hipócritamente. Arthur pensaba que había alcanzado su objetivo, hasta que en medio de ese encuentro, aquel hermoso espécimen asiático (como lo había apodado) dio un silbido fuerte.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto algo confundido, hasta que de la nada aparecieron varios hombres que los rodearon, sabia que había ladrones por ahí, pero no sabia que eran tantos...

-Permítame protegerle, quédese atrás de mi- dijo en su intento por defenderse

Arthur también observo que detras de una de las bodegas viejas, salía un barco y por la bandera, dedujo que eran piratas por lo que se preocupo más, había escuchado muchas historias donde la gente era asesinadas por aquellos inhumanos, así como vendidos o secuestrados sin saber su destino.

-Aléjense ó sufrirán las consecuencias- Su heroica intención fue interrumpida por unos aplausos que veían de su espalda.

-Que valiente, _Príncipe_ Kirkland- poniéndose al frente del rubio

-¡No es momento de bromas! estos tipos, no sabemos de que son capaces-

El otro sonrió -Se de lo que son capaces, pues soy uno de ellos- dijo al momento de ponerse del otro bando -Mucho gusto príncipe, soy el capitán Kiku Honda, un pirata -

Arthur palideció, había caído por si mismo ante el peligro, gruño disgustado ante aquel acto cobarde y traicionero.

-¡Lo necesitamos vivo - ordeno Kiku, por lo que varios hombres se dieron a la tarea de capturarlo.

-No se los dejare tan fácil- se dijo para sí, mientras observaba como aquel que capturo su curiosidad (nota: bicurious?) se iba sin darle importancia al asunto. Éste por su parte se dirigía hacia su barco, dejando el trabajo sucio a sus hombres.

Arthur a pesar de la desventaja, se enfrento a ellos con gran valentía. El primero que se lanzo lo aprovecho para quitarle su espada, para poder defenderse mejor y ahora debía de demostrar que no solo tenia clases de literatura y cosas aburridas, también sabía pelear. Los siguientes encuentros los empezó a librar gracias a las cosas que habían en el lugar, podía verse volando astillas de algún barril o algunas cuerdas que terminaban entre las piernas de los mal vivientes piratas.

Los choques de las espadas no se hacían esperar, el rubio cenizo ya había dejado herido a algunos hombres pero en su lucha intentaba alejarse del lugar, situación que estaba logrando y se sentía orgulloso de su aventura que al parecer la iba a librar.

-¡Wahahaha sucios piratas!- decía mientras se batía en duelo con los últimos que habían en pie -Nunca podrán con un poderoso Kir.. - Un golpe seco detuvo sus arrogantes palabras cayendo al suelo inconsciente, dejando ver al autor de semejante acto traicionero el Capitán Honda Kiku el cual tenía... la expresión de siempre (lol)

-Son piratas, no señoritas jugando a pelear- decía un tanto molesto por la ineptitud de los marineros -Uno no puede confiar en que hagan las cosas bien en estos días-

-Llévenlo al barco! tenemos que zarpar YA!- dio nuevamente las ordenes mientras uno de los más grandulones del barco cargaba al príncipe como si fuera cualquier costal de papas.

Para la noche el caos en el castillo no pudo ser peor que el de la tarde, pues no había ningún indicio de su paradero del menor de los Kirkland.

* * *

><p><strong>Y pensar que quien escuchara las conversaciones en audio que tenemos cuando creamos el fanfic, moriria, ya que hacemos las voces y los sonidos... somos horrendas<strong>

**Nosotros no les pedimos sugerencia... PEDIMOS LO QUE SEA! SUGERENCIAS COMENTARIOS, INSULTOS DENOSLO! NAO**

Ahora si, yo la editora (que no hace bien su trabajo) soy Gakupo.

Ella la escritora (que necesita de su secre que tambien soy yo) es Grell.

Y asi somos _Gakupo Grell Co. _¿Por que ellos dos? por que los dos estan estupidos :D

http : / / i56 . tinypic . com / 2hg9u7t . jpg

^ lo que paso al intentar subir el fanfic xD (sin espacios u_u)

**Respondiendo a los comments de la otra cuenta:**

**yoake**: CTM weey XD te ODIO por toda la vida... tengo una ligero caso de dilexia ok? solo esperate hagas algo y no te la acabas en el facebook DX

**Merlina**: A mi me gusta como nene Uke :3 (Gakupo) sufro por este fanfic

**Akeifa:** Nos alegra demasiado que si le entiendas al sentido de este fanfic! *me gusta*

**Gilbird: **Gakupo: Japon nunca sera seme! Grell: Claro que si lo es! mira mi fanfic *trollface*


	2. Yo soy tu hombre y tu eres mi esclavo

Gakupo: Personalmente me gusto mucho este capitulo XD

* * *

><p>Un ruido lo despertó, seguido de unos gritos "!Despierta ya! ¡No creas que porque eres un príncipe y estas raptado no vas a trabajar por tu comida!" mientras era golpeado con el extremo del trapeador.<p>

Al levantarse confundido y mirar a su alrededor, se pregunto donde se encontraba, el piso estaba pegajoso, estaba obscuro "Debo estar en los calabozos de este barco"

El Capitán lo miro con enojo desde arriba mientras le decía "Estas en el comedor, anoche tuvimos una pequeña celebración por nuestro nuevo botín ¡Un príncipe!"

Aun intentando mantener su orgullo de Kirkland se antepuso a las ordenes del su captor "¡Esto es inconcebible!" aclaro su garganta para continuar su queja de forma propia "Primeramente, soy un caballero y soy un príncipe, segundo, ustedes me han raptado y tercero ¿pretendes que limpie el desastre que hicieron por celebrar MI secuestro?" Imaginarse que al haber despertado allí significaba que paso toda la noche en el mismo lugar mientras los sucios piratas se embriagaban y festejaban lo hacia sentir asco.

Y no se equivocaba, el había pasado toda la noche inconsciente mientras los tripulantes festejaban aquella singular coacción, y el mas feliz de todos, era el Capitán Honda, quien celebraba con una enorme botella de sake que guardaba para ocasiones especiales, justo como esa.

El rostro de Kiku parecía inmutarse ante las objeciones del príncipe, mientras que detrás, entre las sombras apareció un cuerpo enorme y voluptuoso con rastras, varias perforaciones, tatuajes y con una mirada nada amigable, Kiku volvió a hablar "Y como toda princesa malcriada creo que necesitaras que alguien te explique tu posición en este barco" su voz sonaba tan convincente, como aquella silueta corpulenta que se encontraba en las sombras, que no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando el joven príncipe tomaba entre sus manos el trapeador y la cubeta y comenzó a limpiar rápidamente el lugar mientras palabras impropias salían de sus labios.

El capitán se retiro ordenandole a Juanito vigilar que el príncipe dejara el piso tan limpio que pudieran pasar la lengua por el suelo. Juanito gruño asintiendo la cabeza

"Estos piratas son mas cerdos que humanos, parece que no conocen jabón... ¡¿Que rayos es eso? ¡¿Que acaso no conocen si quiera lo que es un baño? ¡maldita sea!"

Cuando el asiático subió a cubierta, comenzó a gritar insultos para motivar a su hombres a seguir sus ordenes, para que prosiguieran a su próximo destino.

Uno de ellos, un albino de ojos rojos, se le acerco con una de esas sonrisas que se puede clasificar, por palabras del mismo capitán, como _la sonrisa mas idiota del mundo_ "Esta de buen humor capitán, ¿Será por el nuevo botín que se consiguió?" Y no es que fuera burla, todo lo contrario, pues cuando llegaba a cubierta, su día normal era el patear a dos o tres tripulantes en el camino, tirar a alguien por la borda, amenazar a alguien y en el peor de los casos disminuir la tripulación. Es decir que el día en que únicamente los insultaba, solo podía significar algo, que el capitán estaba de buen humor.

"¿Como no estarlo?, con un gran tesoro a bordo al cual podemos explotar si encontramos la manera correcta" le contesto, a lo que el joven albino comento "Pues tiene razón, no veo otra cosa que podría beneficiarnos de el, como el satisfacer algunos de nuestros deseos... carnales, ni siquiera es agraciado o atractivo para mi, lo único que tiene es raza y hasta eso no sirve de mucho aquí ¡ah! y un trasero que solo da ganas de manosear, a mi no me gusta pero yo me cojo lo que sea"

En ese momento fue jalado del cuello de su camisa haciendolo caer al piso para darle paso a alguien mas grande, un rubio de ojos azules "No le haga caso capitán, disculpe a mi hermano es muy entrometido" dijo el hombre, que de entre toda la tripulación, era el mas formal ya que solía formar parte de las fuerzas marítimas, a diferencia de su hermano, Gilbert, quien era un ladrón mal viviente desde el momento en que nació, lo que lo hace un gran pirata, pero uno muy irritante.

"Gracias Ludwig, sin embargo mi estimado Gilbert, recuerde que uno puede tener los ojos vendados al tener un buen ron encima y no darse cuenta con quien esta en esos momentos compartiendo las sabanas. Así que por favor, evita poner las manos en el" dijo al momento de tirar uno de sus cuchillos entre las piernas del albino "O no volverás usar tu revolver en cualquier otra cosa" cuando volteo, se dio cuenta que gran parte de la tripulación, prestaba toda su atención a aquella conversación al parecer sin importancia.

"¡¿Y ustedes que miran bolas de perras del mar? ¡¿No tiene trabajo que hacer?" se dio la vuelta y pateo una cubeta de dudoso pero asqueroso contenido "¡Pues ya tienen malditos mal paridos!"

A pesar de las ofensas que hacia su capitán, la tripulación llevaba mas su rencor al hombre que se encontraba en el piso quien había comenzado todo el problema.

Mientras tanto Kiku se dirigía a su camarote con Ludwig su navegador, para revisar las rutas de navegación próximas así como enviar la carta por el rescate de aquel _rubio sin clase_, palabras textuales del capitán, que concordaban con lo que había dicho Gilbert.

Horas mas tarde, la tripulación se encontraba reunida en el comedor que gracias al joven Kirkland se encontraba aseado a diferencia de la noche anterior... y todos los días anteriores a esa noche.

Ludwig por su parte había llegado hasta estar frente al príncipe diciendo lo siguiente "El capitán a ordenado que usted valla a ayudar en la cocina"

Nada tarde ni perezoso Arthur replico aun estando tan cansado "¡Pero e estado trabajando todo el día! Tengo hambre y como el dijo e trabajado por mi comida" sus quejas y reclamos no cesaron, pero Ludwig únicamente comento "También menciono algo sobre tu comportamiento, así que Juanito te acompañara a la cocina"

"¡¿Que?" en ese momento Juanito le tomo por el cuello de la camisa y como muñeco de trapo lo cargo hasta la cocina. A pesar de su inconformidad ante las ordenes impuesta, poco podía hacer por detener al colosal monstruo que lo arrastraba por el barco.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con un hombre gordo, calvo, sudado como un cerdo y que aparentaba no haberse bañado en muchos meses, por lo que perdió el apetito en ese instante. Una voz interrumpió su encuentro con ese hombre, quien el, asqueado, creía era el cocinero "¡Bienvenue! ¡Clarkson ya puedes regresar a comer ya han llegado a sustituirte" el hombre rubio con barba desaliñada miro al príncipe "Oh lala que tenemos aquí" decía acercandose al asustado Principe "Oh, al parecer tenemos a alguien con clase abordo y de exótica belleza también"

Arthur se sintió halagado, por fin alguien se dio cuenta de tan noble cuna de la que provenía "Muchas gracias, caballero, no pensé que alguien en este barco tuviera tales conocimientos"

"Wi monsier" dijo conteniendo la risa, ya que eso se lo dice a cada nuevo tripulante que pisa el barco.

Pronto el hombre claramente francés se le fue encima colocando sus manos en las cintura y acariciando su cabello "No es posible que te tengan en tal estado" sus manos se movían de un lado a otro "si estas tan delgado, ¿no has comido?"

El joven príncipe no se daba cuenta que el pervertido francés solo estaba aprovechando para tocar todo, con su mano le levanto la barbilla para verlo al rostro "Ohh pero que hermosos ojos verdes, son como dos esmeraldas" hubiera llegado mas lejos que solo toquetear, pero Juanito se interpuso mientras la tripulación gritaban en coro y maldecían por su comida.

El francés maldijo por lo bajo pues había sido interrumpido, ya le faltaba poco para seducir al joven (Nota de la editora: lol si claro)

El hombre le dio miles de platos para llevarle a los tripulantes mientras intentaba malabarear con ellos y que no calleran al piso, labor que le era muy difícil ya que todos le arrebataban los platos como si fuera su ultima comida. Eso sin contar que alguno que otro le mordía la mano mientras otros aprovechaban para apretar su trasero y así confirmar las palabras que en la mañana había mencionado del peliblanco.

Así, se canso de tantas ofensas hacia su persona, que se decidió enfrentarse al siguiente que se atreviera a pellizcar o acariciar sus trasero. Fuera quien fuera.

Y lo cumplio, levanto la voz hacia la persona que le dio una palmada "¡Maldita sea deja mi trasero!, !¿que tal si yo pongo mi mano en el trasero de tu asquerosa madre? ¡maldita escoria de la sociedad ¡¿quien te crees que eres para tocarme de esa forma?" Cuando volteo sus ojos casi se salen de su cara al notar el angelical rostro serio de la persona a quien había insultado de tal manera.

Todos guardaron silencio en el comedor, una escena poco común, el capitán no había comido y lo acababan de insultar... por el chico al que mantenía cautivo.

El pobre príncipe solo sintió el puño que llego de lleno a su rostro haciendo que cayera sobre los platos derramando toda la comida, todos en el comedor se alejaron del lugar donde había caído el joven y con una increíble agilidad se había colocado sobre el propinandole una serie de golpes a los cuales solo algunos pudo responder cubirendose para que no ocasionaran mas daño. Mientras seguía resguardandose de los golpes, Kiku logro sacar de su bota una cuchilla que no dudo en utilizar clavandola en una de sus manos, inmovilizandolo de dos formas, al clavarlo al piso y por el dolor.

Un grito ahogado de dolor fue lo ultimo que emitió antes de que el japonés se levantara y lo pateara con fuerza. Dirigió sus mirada hacia el francés y grito "¡Esta perra no almorzara el dia de hoy! llevenlo a la celda y cuando todos terminen el debe regresar y limpiar el comedor!"

Durante toda la escena, Gilbert mantenía una amplia sonrisa, pues el había sido, en cierta parte, el causante de tal confusión.

Mas tarde, la tripulación se encontraba en silencio por los sucesos de la tarde, pues ello solo era una simple demostración de lo que era capaz y de el porque el pelinegro era capitán en ese barco, que a pesar de su aspecto hacia temblar con sus acciones los hombres testigos de su ira.

A pesar de ser piratas fueron considerados, pues no habían dejado tan desordenado el lugar el cual se encontraba en ese momento siendo limpiado por el chico de cejas abundantes. Su mano pobremente había sido curada y vendada por uno de los hombres, el dolor estaba ahí, pero le aseguraron que sanaría, cosa que en ese momento dudaba mucho. Había evitado derramar lagrimas pues su orgullo se mantenía en pie todavía, suspiro cansado al darse cuenta que había terminado de limpiar, pretendía dormir un momento, poco le importaba donde iba a descansar, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y olvidar, aunque sea un momento, lo que estaba viviendo.

Unos pasos lo alertaron antes de caer en el sueño, suponiendo que era Juanito no le tomo mucha importancia, hasta que una voz conocida hizo que se le erizara la piel "Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo, princesa" le molesto el ultimo comentario, pero no respondió esta vez, no quería hacerlo enojar de nuevo y mas en el estado en que lo había dejado.

El capitán al notar la molestia del otro sonrío con cinismo "¿Estas seguro que todo se encuentra limpio?"

"¡Claro que si esta limpio, podría estar lastimado, pero este lugar esta mas limpio que el baño de mi castillo y eso es decir mucho para este cochinero!" dijo finalmente retomando algo de valor sin saber que se había atrevido a insultar el precioso barco del hombre ante el.

"¿Ah si?" no dijo nada un momento y mirandolo desde arriba con una sonrisa siniestra le dijo "Lame el suelo"

"¿Que?"

"Dijiste que estaba limpio, así que lamelo, si esta limpio no debe haber problema con ello"

"¡No lo haré!"

El hombre lo pateo "Es eso o te emparejo la otra mano"

Aun dudoso de seguir ordenes se inclino por su propia cuenta poniendo su rostro a solo un par de centímetros del suelo. El japonés lo miraba de manera altanera y coloco su pie encima de la cabeza del otro "Así es como las cosas van a ser de ahora en adelante, así que esperemos te vayas acostumbrando, preparate a llorar como una mujerzuela"

A pesar de estar completamente aterrorizado por sus palabras, no sabia que podría durar mas, su orgullo o su vida, ya que aun dudaba de hacer algo que cualquiera, en esa situación, haría sin pensar para salvar su vida.

Lamió el suelo, que mostraba manchas muy dudosas y que pesar de sus habilidades de limpieza, no se podría confiar nunca, en un lugar así.

El capitán sonrío con satisfacción cuando se cumplió la demanda que había pedido, al menos le demostraba que era el quien tenia e control en ese barco.

Se levanto asqueado de su situación, pero aun así una sonrisa dislumbro en su rostro, el capitán Honda dejo ver sorpresa en su rostro ante aquella reacción, mientras que el otro soltó una carcajada orgullosa.

"¡¿LO VES? NUNCA DUDE DE MIS HABILIDADES DE LIMPIEZA! Hasta me atreví a pasar mi lengua en el piso de este asqueroso ba..rco..." sus palabras se disiparon, ya que el solo se dio cuenta. En ese instante, no sabia si reir, llorar o tirarse por la borda, aunque el otro nunca se lo permitiría.

La apariencia del capitán no concordaban con sus palabra y acciones. La cara del japonés parecía haber cambiado un poco, por algo parecido a una de enojo _mas o menos como de estreñido_ o al menos eso pensó el muchacho.

Ese joven príncipe era un caso especial en verdad.

En ese momento fue tomado de su mano herida y arrastrado hasta la cocina, siendo arrojado hasta los sacos de harina

"¡¿Que diablos?" exclamo Arthur al intentar levantarse, pero de inmediato tenia encima al capitán con un cuchillo frente a su rostro.

"¡Guarda silencio o te cortare la lengua!"

Decidió que por su bien era mejor guardar silencio, después de todo no le afectaba demasiado, solo mantenerse callado. Observo dudoso como tomaba una botella de ron y un pañuelo el cual humedeció con el ron y se acerco nuevamente al cautivo, quien aun no entendía que pretendía hacer "dame tu mano" le dijo el pirata con su típica voz firme. No supo ni cuando ni como lo hizo, pero le extendió la mano cual perro amaestrado. "Muy bien Poochi" le dijo mientras le quitaba el vendaje para analizar por unos pocos segundos la herida, que el mismo había causado, colocando el pañuelo con ron con la poca delicadeza que tenia.

Arthur lo miro aun sorprendido con ojos vidriosos, no podía creerlo, por lo que no pudo evitar exclamar "¡Maldito cabrón esto arde hasta la puta madre!" alejando su mano bruscamente. (nota de la editora: que vocabulario mas ingles se carga este)

"¡¿Que te pasa idiota? Te estoy curando!" tomo la botella de ron y la puso en su rostro "Toma, bebe. Quizá con esto te vuelves valiente o al menos mas hombre"

El joven y mimado príncipe le reclamo "¡Esto no puede considerarse bebida!"

"¿Que? ¿Querías Vino y Champagne*? Somos piratas no cortesanas, ¿o es que te sientes como una señorita y quieres que te trate con delicadeza?"

Eso llego hasta lo mas profundo, por lo cual sin pensarlo mas, le arrebato la botella de la mano y le dio un gran y largo trago. Como todo buen príncipe, estaba acostumbrado a poner en sus labios cosas de mejor calidad y termino escupiendo al rostro del asiático "¡Esta cosa sabe a meados!"**

El otro simplemente se limpio el rostro y le sonrío

Lo siguiente que vio fue la mano sosteniendo su quijada abriendola con fuerza mientras que la botella se empinaba cada vez mas dentro de su boca y era forzado a caer boca arriba en el suelo, incapaz de detener el liquido que entraba en su garganta asfixiandole "¿Verdad que te gusta? Esta delicioso" finalmente vacío toda la botella, levantandose de el.

El príncipe, al por fin poder obtener aire tosía con fuerza, sosteniendo su garganta por la forma en que le quemaba. Lo miro con infinito desprecio desde abajo.

A lo que el Pirata respondió con otra sonrisa "Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado".

Se levanto indignado tambaleando, mas que dispuesto a reclamarle, aunque en su mente sus palabras sonaban elocuentes, lo único que el capitán podía entender era una que otra palabra arrastrada, entre ellas: _odio, ron, pirata, cochino barco_. Justo después cayo encima del capitán (((insertar momento de tensión sexual aquí))) ambos corazones latían desenfrenadamente, uno por el alcohol que había ingerido y el otro porque no podía respirar al tenerlo encima, por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y entonces el intento de rubio exclamo "Eres mas hermosa de cerca"

Ese comentario lo había enfurecido, por lo que lo empujo contra el suelo moviendose lentamente para estar frente a el y besarlo apasionadamente obligandole a entre abrir sus labios para dar paso a su lengua y explorar su boca, separandose ligeramente para morderlo en su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. "Eso es bueno"

Tomo la mano del príncipe para dirigirla directamente hasta su propia entre pierna. Arthur se exalto un momento mientras que Kiku sonreía por su reacción "¿Puedes sentir toda la señorita que soy?"

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina fue abierta.

* * *

><p>TEEHEEEE~~~<p>

Quieren setso? w

Yo sigo creyendo que Arthur aun tiene chance de cogerse a Kiku, pero, es el fic de Grell... y ella es un troll al máximo nivel, así que no tengo esperanzas.

*si sabemos que el vino es italiano y el champagne frances pero el es un pirata y en sus tiempos no existía wikipedia,

no son hipsters

**Escribir un fanfic con malvada mujer del futuro dando opiniones a las 3 de la mañana.. nos hace creer que son buenas ideas... dialogo sacado de huevo cartoons "wakala esto sabe a miados"

-Si robamos una escena... Y no nos importa teehee

-SI ven que Francis habla mal su frances... es porque es pirata... (LOL mentira nos estamos justificando)

Te o-d-i-o por siempre Grell, destrozas todo mi amor por las historias asakiku... y al mismo tiempo te amo XD

Yey tenemos una fansssss Merlina 3


End file.
